Petals of Love
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast : Kim Heechul, HanGeng . Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan . TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN . "Maaf Heechul, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kucintai, aku tak bisa membuatmu mekar," ucapku sedih


**Cast :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Genre : YAOI/Romance == (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN**

**Author : MissChocoball aka it's ME !**

**LET'S READ (?)**

#############################################################

** Hangeng POV**

Orang yang kusukai sudah punya pacar, dan yang menjadi pacarnya adalah sahabat baikku, Siwon.

_Aku harus melupakannya_

Sudah sejak lama aku menyukai Li Yin, tapi kini dia mempunyai seorang pacar, dan itu sahabatku Siwon. Tapi aku yakin, aku bisa melupakannya. Semua demi kebahagiaan mereka.

Aku berjalan ke taman sekolah, dan melihat bunga krisan putih disana.

_Bunga yang indah_

Aku lalu memetik satu tangkai bunga krisan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyinari bunga yang ku petik.

_Apa ?_

_Bunga berubah menjadi…._

_MANUSIA ?_

"HYA ! kau ! kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku sich ?" omelnya

_Cantik….._

"Lho ? aku ? kok berubah menjadi manusia ?"

Dia tampak kebingungan karena berubah mendadak dari bunga menjadi manusia

"Maaf nona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"HYA ! KAU BUTA ? NONA ? AKU LAKI-LAKI BODOH !" teriaknya

_Apa ? laki-laki ?_

_Tapi wajahnya cantik_

_Matanya yang berwarna biru safir_

_Dan dia mengenakan Hanfu berwarna putih ?_

_Sangat diragukan kalau dia ini laki-laki_

"Mianhae….aku pikir kau perempuan, habisnya kau cantik,"

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa kembali menjadi bunga lagi," tanyanya sedih

Tiba-tiba saja kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari langit, layaknya hujan. Dan itu hanya terjadi di tempatku berdiri

_Hujan kelopak bunga ?_

"Lho ? ini kan kelopak bungaku, ternyata aku masih bisa mekar," ucapnya riang

_Eh ? hujan kelopak bunga krisan putih ?_

"Hay, namaku Heechul, salam kenal,"

"Aku Hangeng,"

_Bunga krisan putih berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki cantik_

_Apakah ini mimpi ?_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Siwon !" seruku saat melihatnya di lorong sekolah

Aku hendak menghampirinya tapi tiba-tiba Li Yin datang dan Siwon langsung memeluknya

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih.

"Kok enggak dipanggil lagi ?" tanya seseorang disampingku

"Kau ?"

"Kita kan bertemu kemarin, masa kau lupa padaku," ucapnya

_Heechul ?_

_Bunga krisan putih….._

"Hei, bagaimana penampilanku ? apa sudah terlihat mirip dengan yang lainnya ?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan penampilannya sekarang. Dia memakai seragam sekolah laki-laki.

_Jadi benar dia laki-laki_

_Tapi dengan rambut blondenya itu_

_Dia tetap terlihat seperti perempuan_

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanyaku

"Waktu bersamamu kelopak bungaku berjatuhan dari langit, tapi sekarang bungaku sama sekali tak mau mekar, makanya aku kembali mencarimu," jelasnya riang

Aku melihat Siwon dan Li Yin hendak berjalan ketempat kami, sontak saja aku mendorong Heechul ke dinding dan bersembunyi di lorong loker. Aku tak mau bertemu mereka, aku tak mau sakit hati.

"Hangeng…kenapa ?" tanya Heechul

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau menyukai perempuan itu yah ?"

Aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Huwaaa…..kelopak bungaku mekar !" seru Heechul sambil berlari menghampiri jendela

_Kelopak bunga krisan putih yang berjatuhan dari langit_

"Bungaku mekar, pasti ini reaksi dari rasa suka mu terhadap perempuan itu," ucap Heechul

"Apa ?" aku tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya

"Kalau cintamu terkabul pasti bungaku akan mekar dengan indahnya," jelasnya

_Apa ?_

_Tidak mungkin_

_Orang yang kusukai sudah jadian dengan Siwon, sahabatku_

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Aakkhh ! pelan pelan Heechul," keluhku karena Heechul menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya

"Cepat donk, kau itu lambat sekali sich, nanti kita kehilangan mereka," serunya

Padahal aku sudah mati-matian menolak

Tetap saja dia keras kepala

Saat ini kami berada di taman hiburan, Heechul memaksaku untuk diam-diam mengikuti kencan Siwon dan Li Yin.

"Heechul..apa betul, bungamu akan mekar karena cintaku ?" tanyaku

"Iya pasti ! tidak salah lagi,"

"Benarkah ?"

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga krisan ?" tanya Heechul

"Eh..errr…altar budha…"

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaan ! kau itu tahu bahasa bunga tidak sich !?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu,"

"Bahasa bunga krisan putih itu 'mencintai', jika kau mengungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati rasa cintamu pada orang yang kau sukai, maka bungaku akan mekar dengan indah,"

"Begitukah ? tapi kau juga harus mencari orang yang kau cintai juga, saat bunga cintamu akan mekar pasti kau sangat bahagia," ucapku

Dan akhirnya mulai saat ini kami berdua sering pergi bersama untuk mengikuti Siwon dan Li Yin . Mulai dari taman hiburan, nonton bioskop, ke mall dan juga ke café.

_Ternyata menyenangkan juga pergi bersama dengan 'bunga' ini…_

_Kemanjaannya, keriangannya, senyumnya…_

"Lho ? Hangeng gege?" seru Siwon

_Sial ! ketahuan !'_

"Kebetulan sekali gege, oh ada Heechul juga ?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Kemarin aku juga melihat mereka menonton film," ucap Li Yin

"Oh ya ? gege kau berpacaran dengan Heechul ? " tanya Siwon kaget

"Ah tidak, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, kami hanya jalan-jalan saja,"

"Setelah ini kami ingin ke café, kalian mau ikut ?" tanya Li Yin

"Aku…"

"Baiklah, kami mau," jawab Heechul memotong perkataanku

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Yasudah, sampai besok yah…" seru Li Yin

"Gege…aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Siwon

_Siwon ? ingin bicara denganku ?_

_Ada apa yah ?_

"Sudah lama yah, kita tidak bicara dan bermain bersama. Sejak aku berpacaran dengan Li Yin, kau seperti menjauhiku, apa kau mencintai Li Yin juga ?" tanya Siwon

"Aku….tidak Siwon, aku cuma tidak ingin mengganggu kalian saja," jawabku tulus

"Begitukah ? maaf yah gege aku jadi bertanya macam-macam, dan lagipula kalau gege suka Li Yin pasti gege gak berani bilang kan ?" candanya

"Aku enggak suka Li Yin kok, aku cuma sayang sama kamu Siwon, sahabat sekaligus adik kesayanganku,"

"Gege…terima kasih," ucap Siwon sambil memelukku

"Ya sudah aku pulang yah gege, bye" seru Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya

_Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya_

_Sampai saat ini aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Li Yin_

_Aku tak mau Siwon sedih_

_Dia sahabat sekaligus adikku_

_Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia_

_Aku ingin sahabatku bahagia_

"Hangeng…" panggil Heechul

"Maaf Heechul, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kucintai, aku tak bisa membuatmu mekar," ucapku sedih

"Tidak Hangeng, aku pasti mekar, lihatlah,"

Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga krisan berjatuhan dari langit, sangat indah

"Kau menyayangi sahabatmu, itulah perasaanmu yang tulus," jelas Heechul

"Terima kasih Heechul, tapi aku benar-benar patah hati," aku berusaha untuk tersenyum

"Kau orang yang baik, Hangeng,"

"Kalau nanti kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai kau jangan bersikap seperti aku, kau harus berani menyatakannya, supaya bungamu bisa mekar dengan indah,"

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Heechul ! Heechul !" aku berseru memanggil Heechul yang tengah asyik mengamati bunganya sendiri di taman sekolah

"Hangeng…ada apa?" tanya riang

_Dia selalu riang seperti biasa_

_Seperti anak kecil_

"Hari ini kan ada festival sekolah, kau tak ikut ?" tanyaku

"Festival ? aku tak tahu itu," jawabnya polos

"Akan ada banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang datang, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai disana,"

"Kalau kau ikut aku juga mau ikut," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah ayo Heechul,"

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Selamat yah ! apa kalian mau pacaran sungguhan ?" seru MC di festival sekolah

_Kenapa harus aku ?_

Aku terpilih menjadi The Best Couple di festival sekolah, dan couple ku adalah Heechul.

"Eh ? tidak-tidak, kami hanya teman," jawabku buru-buru

"Aku sich..ingin jadian," ucap Heechul tiba-tiba

"Wah hebat, ayo nyatakan perasaanmu disini," seru MC di iringi tepukan riah siswa sekolah yang menontonnya

"Aku mencintaimu Hangeng, aku juga tak tahu kenapa, setiap melihatmu bersedih karenanya, hatiku sakit. Tapi saat aku melihatmu tersenyum, hatiku bahagia. Maafkan aku Hangeng, jika selama ini aku membuatmu susah dengan 'bunga' sepertiku," jelas Heechul

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul mencium bibirku, entah apa yang merasukiku aku membalas ciumannya dan aku merasakan sentuhan bibir Heechul hilang begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu tempat festival ini di penuhi dengan kelopak bunga krisan yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Dan aku menyadari satu hal, Heechul menghilang. Dia sudah tidak ada saat kelopak bunganya berjatuhan.

_Apa ini cuma ilusi ?_

_Kenapa Hechul menghilang setelah menyatakan cintanya padaku ?_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

Sudah 1 bulan aku tidak melihat Heechul, dia benar-benar pergi

_Saat aku patah hati aku tak merasa sesedih ini_

_Tapi saat Heechul pergi kenapa hatiku sangat sakit_

_Apa aku juga mencintai Heechul ?_

_Tapi, sekarang sudah terlambat,_

_Kelopak bunga cinta itu sudah musnah_

Sudah berulang kali aku memetik bunga krisan putih, berharap dia akan kembali muncul di hadapanku seperti pertama kali bertemu. Tapi nihil, dia tidak muncul sama sekali.

"Kenapa ? kenapa aku sebodoh ini, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya, kenapa begitu sulit untuk diucapkan," aku menangis di depan bunga krisan, aku benar-benar sedih tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Heechul

Tiba-tiba bunga krisan yang berada di hadapanku tertunduk layu, dan salah satu kelopaknya jatuh ke tanah, seolah-olah dia merasakan kesedihanku juga

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HEECHUL !" seruku pada bunga krisan yang terhampar luas dihadapanku

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hangeng…."

Aku mendengar suaranya, aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat sosok yang selama ini membuatku terus merasa sedih karena merindukannya. Sosok bunga krisan putih yang menjadi bunga cintaku selama ini, Heechul dengan pakaian Hanfu nya yang membuatku menyukainya.

"Hangeeengggggg !" dia memelukku kencang hingga aku terjatuh

"Heechul ?"

"Hangeng, aku kangen…ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah membalas cintaku," ucapnya polos sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Maafkan aku, maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama,"

Aku mencium lembut bibirnya sambil memeluknya erat.

Sekali lagi kelopak bunga krisan berjatuhan dari langit, kelopak bunga itulah yang menjadi saksi cintaku pada Heechul, kelopak bunga yang paling kucintai.

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

**Heechul POV**

"Hangeng…aku mau ke kebun binatang !" seruku polos

"Maaf Heechul, hari ini aku sibuk, lain kali saja yah," jawab Hangeng

_Huft…. Selalu saja begini…_

_Akhir-akhir ini Hangeng selalu susah untuk ku ajak bermain_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Hangeng…. Apakah hari ini ada waktu ?" tanyaku riang

"Kau imut sekali Heechul…tapi maaf Heechul, hari ini dan besok aku ada kerja sambilan," jelasnya

"Kerja sambilan ?"

"Iya…ahhh maaf Heechul aku sudah telat, aku pergi yah, bye bye,"

"Kerja sambilan itu apa sich…aku tak mengerti," tanyaku pada diri sendiri

_Aku jadi sedih, Hangeng tak punya waktu untukku_

_Di duniaku, aku cuma punya Hangeng_

_Bagiku dia itu air sekaligus matahari_

_Tanpanya kelopak bungaku akan layu_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"HEECHUL !" seru Hangeng sambil berlari ke taman, ketempatku yang sedang melihat bungaku sendiri

"Hangeng…aku kangen…." ucapku dan aku langsung memeluknya erat

"Iya aku juga merindukanmu,"

Hangeng melepaskan pelukanku, "Oh ya aku mau tanya, kapan ulang tahunmu Heechul?"

"Ulang tahun ? ini sedang musim bunga krisan mekar, mungkin sekitar saat ini, kenapa ?"

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu. Terimalah,"

Hangeng menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku.

"Ini apa ?"

"Hadiah untukmu," ucap Hangeng

"Huaa hadiah ! apa isinya !?" tanyaku dengan gembira

"Buka saja,"

Aku segera membuka hadiah yang Hangeng berikan kepadaku

"Waw….cincin bunga krisan…?"

Hangeng memberikan ku cincin berwarna biru, dengan bentuk bunga krisan putih di atasnya

"Iya, kau suka ?" tanya Hangeng hati-hati

"Aku suka, apalagi warnanya,"

"Sini biar ku pakaikan,"

Hangeng meraih tangan kananku dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"Aku sengaja memilih warna biru, karena itu sesuai dengan warna mata indahmu, dan bunga krisan putih untuk sosok indahmu," jelasnya

Wajahku memerah, "Terima kasih Hangeng, aku bahagia sekali,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang," ajak Hangeng

"Lho, bukannya hari ini kau kerja sambilan Hangeng,"

"Oh itu, aku kerja sambilan untuk membeli cincin yang ku hadiahkan untukmu, jadi sekarang aku sudah berhenti," jawabnya sambil tersenyum indah

_Hangeng….._

_Kau memang pangeranku_

_Ku mohon jangan biarkan kelopak bungaku layu_

_Karena kau air sekaligus matahariku_

"Aku mencintai Hangeng !" seruku dan aku kembali memeluknya erat

"Aku juga mencintaimu Heechul," ucap Hangeng sambil mencium bibirku lembut

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

**THE END**


End file.
